Cele
Appearance Cele typically wears tight-fitting black jeans and hiking boots, but no shirt or jacket due to the big flower on his back. One of the big leaves from his back typically sits atop his head and he uses it for a hat, but sometimes will move it away. His hair is actually grass, but acts very much like hair; can make different styles, needs to be cut occasionally when it gets too long, and comes out of his scalp. Typically, he spikes it up for a punk look; either a mohawk or liberty spikes (all over; not just in mohawk fashion). For accessories, he often wears a lei or will make bracelets out of his cut "hair" and wear those. His eyes are a deep blue and his skin complection is clear (instead of warty-looking). The flower on his back is known to occasionally changed colors based on being near other flowers and getting spores on it; based on the color of the other flowers. After a few days, it'll return to its natural coloring unless another spore comes into contact with it. Personality Cele is a little complicated. He's a kidder and a cool guy, but he's also serious and brave. With friends and lovers, he tends to be pretty laid back and goofs around a little bit. He's very capable of being serious and will get that way about certain things or when situations call for it. One of the prime examples is if someone insults Emmett; he thought Skully did it on purpose once and about beat the living daylights out of him for it (even though they were dating). While he will get this way about anyone who insults someone he cares about, he's extremely serious about Emmett since he's so sensitive. Cele is known to look fear in the eyes and attack it head-on. Before he joined everyone, he worked as a volunteer rescuer with Emmett on the snow-covered mountains; snow could easily kill him. If he feels like he can be of use, he'll offer his services regardless of the danger it puts him in. Love and Romance Cele's reasonings for falling on love with someone don't truly have an explanation; if he likes you, then he likes you. If he likes you, then he'll tell you; pretty straightforward. With romance, he tends to be very romantic with the gift of flowers, love for dancing, and getting involved in his lovers' lives. Getting involved in his lovers' lives is more of if it's something important to them, then it's important to him. Regardless of how silly something sounds, he never makes fun of them for it; simply makes sure he does everything he can to help. For flirting, he typically uses his vines to do things he would normally do with his hands; smacking someone's tush, offering a drink, handing flowers, or simply running it along their body affectionately. He has been known to playfully sneak his vines elsewhere with no intentions of actually taking it that far; simply to mess around. Category:Pokemon Category:Grass Type Category:Poison Type